Hammerwiki:Lair of the Fallen Slayer
Lair of the Fallen Slayer is a Warhammer Online lair located directly east of Greenskin Chapter 20 in Kadrin Valley. There is a path winding up into the hills which leads to an area lined with statues and a tomb of Dwarf make with large brass doors. Coords 63224,54045 Note This lair is a new addition in patch 1.2 How to open the lair Beside one of the statues to the left of the door is a interactable explosives plunger which gives a quest to find 3 barrels of Esgrows Blackpowder to blow the doors open. When the 3 barrels have been collected return to the plunger and use it to blow open the doors. Esgrows Blackpowder Esgrows Blackpowder barrels are located in various locations around Kadrin Valley. They have a respawn timer of 3-5 mins. * 35900,32700 * 49182,49286 * 58000,49000 Once inside Once the door is opened you enter a chamber with a gate, when the gate is clicked, 3 waves of normal level 40 Skaven Bonegnawer Ambushers and Bonegnawer Grey Seers spawn (around 8-10 each time). Once they are dead the gate opens. Further down the hall another wave of Bonegnawer Ambushers spawn with a level 40 Champion Bonegnawer Stormer. When slain, the Bonegnawer Stormer can drop 1-3 Rare BOE Rings. At the end of the hall is a gate made up of 2 sets of bars and the main door with a set of 3 levers on the wall. Each lever has a rune above it, Might, Stalwart and Valient. The bars and door have a set of these runes engraved on each of them and the levers must be pulled in the order of the 3 sets of runes shown. If the levers are pulled in the wrong order the previous opened part of the door will close. The correct order for the levers is: * First Door: Left, Middle, Right * Second Door: Middle, Left, Right * Third Door: Left, Right, Left When the door is opened walk into the chamber, once a short distance in the room will shake and two level 40 Heros will break down the far wall and walk towards you. At the same time, the door into the room closes. One is a Rat Ogre named Thrle the Twisted and the other a normal Skaven named Surgifig. Thrle the Twisted must be taken down first or he will enrage and hit for 725% damage (one-shot). After both Thrle is defeated, both sets of doors will reopen. Confirmed Abilities Thrle the Twisted * Attack: ~3300 * Angry Stomp: ~1000 Surgifig * Attack: ~1800 damage Known Loot Destruction The Bonegnawer Stormer can drop: * Blood Coil of the Bonegnawer * Seal of the Bonegnawer Thrle the Twisted can drop: * Gown of the Twisted Surgifig can drop: * Bloodcoat of the Tomb Order The Bonegnawer Stormer can drop: *Silgi of the Bonegnawer *Vengering of the Bonegnawer *Windcrystal of the Bonegnawer Thrle the Twisted can drop: *Vestments of the Twisted *Mailcoat of the Twisted Surgifig can drop: *Cape of Tomb *Warpstone Crystal Category:Warhammer Online